The Understanding - A Spanking Study
by pantywaist-ken
Summary: A study in the relationship between a mother and a son's derriere.


The Understanding

A spanking story

He felt that she understood that this was something he had always needed; but he hadn't known how to get his needs met.

As a boy, right through his teens, he never had experienced the special kind of physical intimacy that he had required. From his toddler years when his mother had so completely vanquished him in the 'battle of the potty," he had always felt ashamed and embarrassed when thinking about his bottom. And it was his bottom too that had been the focus of his irrational fear of chastisement -something he actually never had experienced. The specter of being punished there -on his bottom; to be spanked on his bare behind- had frightened him so as a boy; it came to represent not only harshness but the loss of love as well.

Yet, paradoxically, there remained embedded deep within his psyche a hidden kernel of repressed desire -a desire to experience physical intimacy in a unique and special way; he wanted to feel accepted, to feel loved, to be taught, guided, trained, and yes, lovingly corrected. And what was more astonishing, he instinctively knew that there was a right way to achieve this. It turned out that, as he matured, these real but repressed desires slowly became more unconstrained and he began to gain a clear understanding that all of these almost indefinable needs were connected to his bottom; he craved some "attention" there.

It would have been comical but it was a real, unmistakable need that was beginning to take shape. Finally, after years of searching, he found himself where he knew he was meant to be; he was exposing his bottom to a loving woman's gaze.

He is submitting his bare bottom to her control and his long neglected behind is about to be taken in hand. Initially, he experiences the invasive but gentle purging irrigation of his bottom. He offers, and she accepts control over, that most private and intimate part of his being. His rear globes blossom open for her inspection; his bottom is more vulnerable than ever. She knows that filling and purging his behind will trigger the most fundamental and basic of his emotions.

The brown-crinkle pucker of his rear opening gives way to the slow careful insertion of the all-conquering nozzle. There is instantaneous age regression.

For him, hers is a maternal act. Lovingly and thoughtfully she stimulates his bottom, helping him to experience this naturalness and wholesomeness of submitting his behind to her.

Now, she supervises this usually private aspect of his being. She knows that it is there, deep within his sweet, naughty, and redolent behind that he is forever a boy. And, like a young colt, lifting his tail, he presents his spread buttocks to her ministrations. She "takes" him there - in this secret place. The satisfying, sodomizing enema fills him and thrills him. She assists him on the toilet, and afterwards, she inspects him to insure that he has been "tidy." He is grateful for her warmth and encouragement.

But this is only one aspect of his "purging." To perfect it, he needs to experience a ritual, but real, chastisement on his bare behind. He is upended, presenting to her his now cleansed behind. He feels the secure, warm, instructive sensations of her sturdy open palm and the leather paddle-strap walloping down across his bottom's divide. For him, the power to act freely temporarily is suspended; he feels ready to receive the love and care -the bare-bottomed discipline-which he craves.

It is important that he receive it THERE-on his naked, naughty behind-on what as a boy he had called his heinie-he needs those feelings to be imparted to that most intimate part of his being.

He feels the spanking increase in tempo and intensity. It hurts, but it is a good, wholesome hurt -a kind of healthy, natural bottom-pain. The spanking begins to do its work.

Oh, yes, the tears come, representing a variety of emotions -relief at finally experiencing what his body (and soul) had obviously need, relief (and joy) that someone cares enough to bestow this intimate disciplinary gift upon his needy behind. Hard fast spanks clap and smack loudly throughout the room; her hand brusquely wallops his rump in a flurry of furious spanks. Then, she (and he) finds the leather paddle-strap.

As a child, the idea of getting such a "licking" had been most frightening. But now he actually feels that his rump is ready -he wants to be tanned. His red-spanked bottom soars up, lewdly, seeking the searing comfort of the supple leather. She does not disappoint, lathering and humbling his proud, sensual rump until he actually hears himself begin to bawl. Hot tears flow as he sobs. His licking serves to poignantly cleanse his spirit. His behind is all matters now. And that seems right and proper. His cheeks burn with sincere, unaffected, natural fulfillment as they absorb this "licking of love."

He feels at-one with himself. At once, he is one and many. He is the sweetly naughty, mischievous boy who needs to have his heinie warmed; he is the, virginal young-man who obediently offers up his bare bottom for condign correction; and he is the sensual adult-man whose lusty rump hungers for attention. It is his behind, which embodied all of these personas.

This loving discipline continues and he feels his rump cheeks spread wide, opening involuntarily in a lusty invitation to the flailing leather. The paddle-strap finds the sensitive stained inner slopes of his bottom-crack and even his pouting anal bud is stung. He feels as if all of his old taboos are broken and that he is released. The mystery of his behind unfolds and his repression melts away. At this moment, his bottom is an accepted part of his sexuality-of his manhood.

Nevertheless, all of these emotions and realizations emerge in the context of his being given an authentic, old-fashioned, bottom-burning, naughty-boy licking. His red-crimson bottom wiggles and danced, weave to-and-fro as the all-punishing leather lands again and again, always smacking its brand of searing love across the plump base of his soulful male seat.

In all his punished glory, he howls out his bottom's pain-filled ecstasy. This is the licking he had feared, the licking he had needed, and the licking he had wanted. All of his repressed anger and frustration, his remorse, his loneliness, his petulance and his uncertainty-all this and much, much more are being resolved. And too, he is aroused, feeling lustier than he has in years, even as he wails out his bare-bottomed spanking song.

Fellow Admirers of Harriet Marwood:

I hope you enjoy this story which was unfortunately not written by me, but just found as an anonymous posting on the Internet.

Ken

"Be kind to your behind – Obey!" (too fond of my idiot stick)


End file.
